What Makes Them Friends
by Mrs. Boojangles
Summary: When Kurama stays down during the fight with Karasu, Hiei starts to remember the goodtimes with Kurama. One-shot, Not Yaoi


(A/N: Hey there!! This is my second fic, so I hope you enjoy it. It takes place at the Dark   
  
Tournemant Finals. Kurama vs. Karasu!)  
  
**Dark Tournament**  
  
Kurama was struck by Karasu, yet again. He hit the ground rather hard, which made Hiei flinch.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma were watching with horror-filled eyes at the bloody mass that  
  
was Kurama. No one noticed the frightened look on Hiei's face, and he was greatful.  
  
Kurama started to get up, and with much moaning, he was on his wobbly legs yet again. Karasu  
  
just looked at Kurama in amazement as the red head was panting and trembling terribly. Hiei   
  
wanted to go and stop the match, but he stopped himself.  
  
" My, my, Kurama. You just don't seem to want to stay down. I'll have to teach you a lesson"  
  
beamed Karasu.   
  
He got an evil look in his eyes, and bombs surrounded Kurama again. Kurama's teammates were  
  
horror-stricken, and could only watch.  
  
"Lets end this" stated Karasu cruelly.  
  
The bombs erupted around Kurama and was struck over and over again. He was bleeding badly, and  
  
he cried out in pain. He screamed as the rest of the bombs erupted, and to Hiei's surprise, he  
  
was screaming with Kurama. No one noticed as they screamed together, and then Kurama was on  
  
the floor again, and suddenly Hiei remembered all the good times he spent with Kurama.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Hiei jumped through Kurama's bedroom window, covered in ice.  
  
"K-K-Kurama..."  
  
"Hiei! What happened?"  
  
Kurama ran over to Hiei and then to the bathroom to run a very hot bath. He got mounds of  
  
blankets, and told Hiei to get in the tub.   
  
"I'll be downstairs, so get in the tub to thaw. I'll get you some pajamas."  
  
Hiei obediently went to the tub and slipped in. Kurama left the clothes outside the   
  
bathroom door. He took Hiei's wet clothes, to put them in the dryer. Kurama then started to  
  
make soup that would also warm Hiei.  
  
Hiei got out of the tub and wrapped the towel around him. He opened the door and took the   
  
clothes. He then went to Kurama's room, but he was still rather cold. He shivered as he   
  
walked into Kurama's room.   
  
Kurama looked extremely worried. He wrapped numerous blankets around the semi-concious Hiei,  
  
and took him downstairs. He offered Hiei the soup he had made, hoping he would take it.   
  
He wanted it, but he was shivering too much to hold the hot soup. Kurama had to help him,   
  
but it didn't bother him to feed Hiei.   
  
"Hiei, I'll take you upstairs, but you might want to put YOUR clothes on"  
  
Hiei went into the other room to put on his very warm, and very dry clothes. He walked back   
  
to find Kurama a little bit settled. He put the blankets back around himself, and nearly   
  
passed out on Kurama's lap. He took Hiei to a guest bedroom to rest for the night.  
  
" Thank you, Fox"  
  
"You welcome, Hiei."  
  
** End of flashback** (A/N: Think of more, be imaginative. NOT YAOI though! Thanks!)  
  
Hiei's flashback lasted the entire 10-count, but he still saw Kurama on the floor and he   
  
heard '10'. He was staring, unbelievingly.  
  
"The winner is: Karasu!" yelled Jury. (A/N: Is that spelled right?)  
  
"Oh, well, HAHA!"  
  
Hiei had snapped, and went after Karasu. He killed him in one fluid motion, and the stadium  
  
fell silent. It wasn't against the rules, and Hiei could still fight the next round. Hiei's  
  
teammates were stunned and couldn't get in the ring to help Kurama. Hiei was shaking slightly  
  
now, and he went over to Kurama. He was on his back, in a pool of blood, and the stadium was  
  
silenced; still.  
  
"Fox?" Hiei whispered, slowly walking to Kurama.  
  
Still, only Yusuke and the others could only look on.  
  
Hiei made it over to Kurama, and cradled his bleeding torso in his arms. Kurama was barely  
  
alive, if he was at all. By now the other 3 were in the ring with their fallen comrad. The  
  
girls in the audience were all in tears, but Shizuru only looked horribly sad. Still the  
  
arena was silent.  
  
"H-H-Hiei? Is that you?" sputtered Kurama, blood pouring out of his mouth.  
  
You could barely hear him. Yusuke and the others didn't hear, but Hiei strained to listen,   
  
and he barely heard Kurama himself.  
  
"I'm here for you, Fox"  
  
Kurama let out his last breath, and fell silent in Hiei's arms.  
  
"Rest, Fox"  
  
"Is he dead?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I'm not sure. I cant feel a heart beat, and he isn't breathing" answered Hiei.  
  
"Oh, man..." said Koenma, lookin very sad.  
  
"..." Kuwabara was silent, as was the stadium.  
  
They carried his body over to the sidelines, laying him down. Hiei was very much angered.   
  
"Whoever chooses to fight me, shall feel my wrath. No one ever hurts my best and closest   
  
friend, Kurama, without facing the consequences." said Hiei, his voice filled with very  
  
unbelievable harshness, and holding up his bloody sword in front of him.  
  
"I'll kill everyone of you if I must" Hiei stated now even more angry.  
  
Kurama could only smile to himself, for he truly ment something to Hiei Jaganshi. He was   
  
alive and filled with unquestioned happiness for, he was Hiei's friend, and that was enough for   
  
him.  
  
THE END!  
  
(A/N: Whatcha think? Bad, huh? R&R anyways, I'll be writing more soon!) 


End file.
